The present invention relates to a device for producing structures in the form of sections and, more particularly, to a mechanical device making it possible to reinforce and assemble sections of various shapes.
For the construction of many structures, such as frameworks, furniture, elements of interior architecture, chassis, etc., various types of sections are used, usually obtained by bending on roller machines. They are generally of symmetrical shape and have an open face. Such open sections are usually easier and less expensive to produce than closed sections of a shape similar to a continuous fiber, but the mechanical characteristics are not as good. However, their use of such open sections is unavoidable in some constructions for reasons of shaping or use, and the constructions obtained lack rigidity and strength and can only be considered for small dimensions or for uses involving only low working forces.